1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head unit, an ultrasonic probe, an electronic instrument, and a diagnostic device.
2. Related Art
An ultrasonic diagnostic device for testing the inside of a human body, for example, has been known as a device in which ultrasonic waves are emitted toward a target and reflected waves are received from the boundary between different acoustic impedances inside the target. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-142555, a technique in which ultrasonic beams are emitted by arranging piezoelectric elements in a matrix array pattern has been disclosed as an ultrasonic probe used for an ultrasonic diagnostic device.
This technique, however, has a problem that a user has to configure operation settings of a processing device and the like in the probe in a case where the probe is replaced depending on a different target to be diagnosed.